Edward's Return And What It Brings
by xX-The-Final-Riot-Xx
Summary: Edward comes to Forks 160 years later to find Bella a vampire. Bella has a secret. Will they figure it out before they're too late to save her and her secret? Rated T for language. BxE. My first fan fic so be nice. I won't put it up for adoption! YAY!
1. My First Day

Chapter 1: My First Day

(BPOV)

I had been living like a ghost since Ed- He had left claiming he did not love me.

Flashback:

"You. Don't. Want. Me?"

"No."

End of flashback

I would always cry myself to sleep night after night. I was getting sick of it. I constantly went back to THEIR house to try and catch one glimpse of anyone, even Rosalie. One day I was sitting by the river, when suddenly I saw a flash of fiery hair run by me. Victoria.

Then I heard her voice, "Bella do you think you think you could get away with killing James and not get punished for it?" I didn't know what to do, so I asked, "What do you want Victoria?" "Oh, all I want is for you to come to me for a second", she said this as if it was nothing. "Why?", I asked. Before I could react Victoria lunged at me and took no time sinking her teeth into my neck.

I soon felt the venom consume my body; all I wanted was to rush over to the river dive in and try to cool my body. But I couldn't move. All I remember of the transformation was Victoria's villainous laugh as I screamed in pain. The heat rose to a uncomfortable temurature. Too hot for my liking. The fire did not stop. It seemed endlless. But soon the fire faded from my fingers and toes but raced up to my heart, which I knew was racing towards its last beat.

When finally I woke up Victoria was gone, but my throat was on fire. So I ran into the forest hoping that hunting was very easy. It was, I found a bear and I knew what to do instantly, I lunged for their veins where the blood pumped the hardest. My teeth sliced through the bear's fur like a knife through hot butter. I dained the bear in less than a minute. It helped with the fire in my throat. But then I smelled something very appetizing, and chased after it. It made my mouth water. I found my prey in less than one minute. I found it was a female hiker with short blonde hair, I couldn't take away her life, so I ran as far away as I could without forgetting how to get back to the Cullen's house.

Once the fire in my throat had finally disappeared I went back to the Cullen's house. I could not go back to Charlie; he would notice the changes in my appearance and immediately get suspicious. So I decided to send Charlie a letter to say goodbye and tell him not to come looking for me. I'm sure that if I could cry I would be crying for the rest of eternity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N this is my first fan fiction so be nice & review Please.**


	2. Tori

Chapter 2: Tori 

(TPOV) Tori

I had been running for three days straight, I was running to Forks, Washington. I had heard that their was a newborn vampire like me, vegetarian, living there all by herself, by the name of Isabella Swan. She lived on the outskirts of town, so it was easy for me to find her. Her scent was strong and fresh.

When I found where her trail had led, I found a beautiful girl roughly around the age of eighteen sitting by a river in the back yard, dry sobbing. She had obviously gone through much hardship. She was writing a letter so fast that I couldn't even read it.

She looked up with questioning eyes. "Who are you?" she asked in her ringing voice. "I'm Tori." "Why are you here?" She had many questions. "I'm here to see you actually. Are you Isabella Swan?" I asked. "How do you know my name?" she asked. I had been expecting that question, but I had thought it would have come up earlier. "Uhmmmm I ….I ….. Heard about you from someone." I answered. "Who?"

"That is not important, not really." I answered. "Look, Isabella- "Bella"- "Right. Bella, look, I need help to stay loyal to my new diet, and I heard about you. So basically I am asking for your help. I desperately need help, I have already killed two humans, I don't want to kill any others"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N So that was chapter two, hope you liked it. I named Tori after my best friend, Tori. Review!!!!!!!!!! : )**


	3. Days With Tori

Chapter 2: Days With Tori

BPOV

Tori was a very sweet girl. I found out that I had many things in common with Tori. She was a very kind hearted vampire that had been an orphan since she was eleven when her parents died of cancer.

We did many things together, like shopping, which I found fun now that I had someone to shop with that won't spend a thousand dollars on me.

Tori became my best friend since Alice. We hunted every day to make sure that Tori stayed loyal to our diet. Now I know what the Cullens meant when they said it was hard to train Jasper to not drain humans.

Our schedule was crazy. Our schedule was:

_6:30 – 10:30: hunting_

_10:30 – 12:30: shopping_

_12:30 – 2:30: talking _

_2:30 – 6:30: more hunting_

After all of that we would do anything we wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: All right that was chapter three. Hope you liked it. One word for you guys though: REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. School

Chapter 4: First Day

TPOV

When Bella had decided that we were ready to go back to school we enrolled in a small, and the only, high school in Forks. She had been there before she had been changed, so she knew she had to enroll me before she could come back.

Our background was that Bella had moved into my house because she and Charlie had gotten into a fight. Our last name was very close to the traitor's name (**The Cullens), **Hullen. The hard part was to make sure Charlie didn't find out. But we convinced everyone to not tell anyone.

BPOV

The only class I didn't have with Tori was biology, which was the most painful of all. But that is when I saw the messy bronze hair I haven't seen in one year and sixty-three days.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay. Short I know, but I wanted a cliff hanger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I won't update again until I get at the least 5 more reviews!!!**


	5. Talking

**Alright you guys deserve it so here is chapter 5 I think. I will try to make this chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: Talking

BPOV

It was Edward sitting next to Alice. They were at the table next to me. Then Alice looked at me, Edward was looking as well. Where is Jasper when you need him? My heart just jumped a second ago. I was frozen in shock. Alice and Edward looked as shocked as me.

Alice looked excited about something while Edward looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Luckily the teacher asked me to **(I forgot to tell you what Bella & Tori's powers, Bella can talk to people in their minds & shield their conversation from mind reading vampires, and Tori can control the weather.)** answer a question. I answered then talked to Alice.

Alice you there?" I asked. I made sure my shield was up before telling her the entire story of how I was changed and how I met Tori. Alice would respond with "That's so sad" or "Poor Tori", but whatever she said it would always make me feel like someone else cared about Tori and I.

Alice talked with me until the end of class then she and Edward walked me to the parking lot where Tori was waiting. She looked at me Alice and Edward then walked over. I introduced her. "Alice this is Tori. The one I told you about."

Edward looked confused. I peeked into his mind. "When did they talk I was sitting next to Alice the entire time and walked next to them on the way here. My Bella. I can't believe this. I shouldn't be calling her my Bella any more. I left her and am more of a monster than I thought I was, she is- I couldn't hear any more of those thoughts. He thought he was a monster. I don't believe that even he left me.

"Well, we should get going." said Tori. I nodded in agreement. We left as they got into the Volvo that held so many memories for me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N alright chapter 5 is done. Review so I know what you think!! : )**


	6. AN: Plz Read

**A/N: I need you to review! I am not going to continue until I get at least 2 more reviews. ****Review.**

**But I need to have you guys decide what the prank on Edward should be. Your choices are:**

**A: Replace his entire wardrobe with Easter bunny costumes.**

**B: Paint his room bright pink with flowers, with permanent paint.**

**C: Steal his CDs and put a bunch of plastic wolves to replace the CDs.**

**You decide.**


	7. Game On Part One

**A/N: Thanx for the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated but I've been sick. Here is Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that beautiful piece of art belongs to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 7: Game On - Part one

BPOV

Tori helped me get everything ready for the next day. I talked to Emmett and everyone else and we had everything set. We were going to put our plan in action today at school. I was ready to torture Edward. Alice took me shopping and I was already excited.

I was going to wear a grey, low back, baby doll dress with black leggings. **(Link on my Profile) **Emmett was going to stay home and deal with Edward's room. Alice was going to send Edward hunting while she took care of his wardrobe. Even Rosalie had a part in the plan; she was to take Edward's CDs and hide them where he couldn't find them, then put wolves there. **(Thanx magical tears) **Jasper was going to keep him calm, when he comes home and goes to his room.

This was going to be interesting. Edward will come home to his room it will be painted light blue with white and pink clouds, and a giant castle with a princess standing in front.And his CDs are all gone; instead there are enormous plastic wolves on his shelf. His face will be priceless!

This will be _so_ hilarious! Everyone is making sure that their thoughts don't give anything away. I once again thanked my rarely lucky stars that my thoughts were kept from Edward. Alice was even more hyper than usual. By fourth period Edward was still clueless!

**A/N: Sorry about the short chap but I have sore throat, but I will be up and running again by Monday morning at the very least. The prank will be coming up in the next chapter, I promise. But I'll be needing someone to help me with this story, ya know, someone to help me come up with ideas. If you are interested please PM me. Hope you enjoy my story and enjoy.**


	8. Game On Part Two

**A/N: Hi I am back! Here is Chapter 8, THE PRANK!! Finally!**

Chapter 8 – Game On – Part Two

BPOV

As we entered the house, I peeked into Jasper's mind to see what the others were feeling. Apparently we were all feeling the same thing. Excitement. Edward didn't count, so I peeked into_ his_ mind.

_What is going on with everyone, they've all been blocking me by singing my least favorite song EVER. The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls. _**(I really like that song; it was just the first on to pop into my head) **

Wow. Hey, and I love that song. He is going to pay for that. Today. Ha.

"I am going to my room." Edward called from the stairs.

"Okay," everyone else murmured at the same time.

We all waited, holding our breath. We heard the quiet creak of his door opening, and waited for his reaction. Then, we heard it. A loud, piercing, wail was coming from up stairs. If this was how he reacted to the part of the prank in his bedroom, I was glad he hasn't seen his precious Volvo yet. We all burst out laughing. I hadn't realized that I was using my power.

Since this was Emmett's part in this plan we all gave him high-fives. Then we raced up to Edward's room. Edward was standing in the middle of his room, staring wide-eyed at his shelf where his CDs used to be. Giant plastic wolves took there place, and I loved what Emmett did with the walls. **(Thanx again to magicaltears for the wolf idea) **

The walls were a bright pink with purple polka-dots. Instead of a black leather couch, there was a pink bubble chair **(link on my profile) **hanging from the ceiling. Si basically it was a girl's room, with one exception being the giant plastic wolves of course.

Edward was staring in horror, as I peeked into his mind.

"…………_._"

I knew that if I stayed there long enough that I would get something. Oh, I got something all right, something that made me look at him in disgust.

"_WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GONNA KILL EMMETT!"_

"It wasn't Emmett," I blurted out without thinking about it.

"What?! How would you know? This is exactly like something he would do to me!" He yelled in anger.

"Okay, well, Emmett did do this part," He moved to launch himself at Emmett, but I cut him off. "But I planned it."

"Why would you-" He cut off suddenly, his face growing an even sicker pale than before. "What do you mean this part?" He asked me.

_Uh – oh _I thought to myself. "Um….. There may be a few more casualties," I said timidly.

"Like what?' He asked lividly.

Edward kept glaring until I answered.

"Um…… Maybe a _few_ things happened to your Volvo, but not _that _many," I tried to assure him. But a look o panic swept across his pale, perfect, god-like face, and he raced to the garage.

_Crap, I just gave everything away! _Everyone was glaring at me, except Carlisle and Esme.

I knew what they were thinking, before I even peeked into their minds. And they were both thinking the same thing.

_They totally love each other._

**A/N: I hope you liked what I did to Edward's room! BTW I need some ideas as to what should be done to Edward's Volvo, and who should have done it. Tell me and I will try to get it in here, but keep in mind that I can only fit so many things, so if your idea doesn't make it, I'll use it some other time. Okay, tell me all this in a review, I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. Good. The Prank is going to be administered in three parts, but it will take a while to get them up, soooo be patient. Um…. I guess that is it, so goodbye.**

**Emmett: Signing Off**

**Me: Emmett, You're a complete idiot!**

**Emmett: Gee, Thanx!**

**Me: Idiot **

**Emmett: See you next time on: Edward's Return And What It Brings!**


	9. The Reveal

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…..Yet. Ha ha ha, *Evil Cackle***

**Inspiration for this chapter, She's A Hansome Woman by Panic At The Disco! **

**Chapter 9: Game On:The Reveal**

I raced past them and ran down to the garage. With everyone on my tail. I hope they don't get too mad at me.

Edward beat me there, he was just standing there, mouth hanging open.

It was a little funny if I were not in serious trouble. The entire outside was a bright red, with little orange flames. **(Thanks, ****IGOTEAMEDWARD****) **He didn't _look_ mad.

He just sat there wordlessly. So did everyone else. Then, a black Volvo came swerving up the drive. The prank entirely forgotten. In it was Angela, just on time as usual. Two little carseats in the back. Everyone's eyes were on it. Not mine, I saw it everyday. I had bought it.

Angela pulled up and got out the driverside . Went around, got out the babies in the back, and walked up to me. She giggled at the car a little. She nodded to every one and pressed the babies into my arms saying "See ya at home," and drove away. I'll talked to her later.

Everyone's eyes now turned to me me, but I was busy with Jared, his blanket kept slippping away from his arms and he would start crying from the cold. Luckily Melanie was asleep, and that Angela had left the carriers. I put Melanie in hers and fussed with Chris's blanket until it was tight and cozy. He fell asleep quickly.

But then, Melanie woke up. I checked her diaper, she needed a change. I took her to the bathroom, along with Chris, for a change. Luckily, I always had extra diapers in my backpack. Weird, I know. But it came in handy every once in a while. I changed them and threw the old ones in the trash.

Evryone was waiting. I put Melanie in her carrier and turned to face everyone.

"I guess you want to know who they are?" I said hesitantly.

"That would be nice, yes." Rosalie said indifferently.

"Well, this is Christopher Joseph and Melanie Carlie. Cullen." Emphasising the last word.

"Eddie, my boy! You got KIDS!! HA HA!" Emmett laughed until Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Way to ruin a moment, Emmett." Muttered an anoyyed Alice.

"Why don't we talk in the living rom?" Carlisle suggessted.

"Fine"

We all walked down to the living room together, me carrying Melanie and Chris. Both still sleeping. Good. We settled down on the multiple couches.

"Can you tell us what happened after we left?" asked Carlisle.

"Well, sure. Edward got me prego, I gave birth Angela saved me, end of discussion." I said, not willing to give them the true and more detailed story. As me and Rose had planned. They weren't ready.

"Liar! I can see that. Bella you were always an awful actress!" shouted Edward.

That woke up both Melanie and Chris.

"Thanks a whole lot, Edward!" I said exasperatedly. " Esme could you calm Chris down for me? He's in blue."

"Of course, Bella." She leaned down to hold Chris in her arms, gently rocking him back and forth.

Melanie was a completely different story. Screaming and crying was all you could hear from her. She was so much more sensative. I finally got her back to sleep after trying several diferent toys. Her paccifier finally got her.

Tori ran in the front door just then, Angela not far behind. Both of them wearing worried expressions. The last, and only, time I had seen that face was when they were being tracked by Demetri. We got him though.

"Bella, we have a problem." They both said in the same tone that matched their faces.

Uh oh.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Sorry about not updating, I had a lot of HW. A lot of you are complaining about the short chapters, I know. I'm sorry. They look so much longer in word. Anyway, what do you think the problem is? I added some mystery in there. I know, I don't like mysteries either. Sorry. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Tragedy Explained

**A/N: Chapter 10! I've been waiting for this chapter!! I'm going to explain, hopefully, everything! YEAH!! **

**Insiration for this chapter: You're Making It Come Alive by My Favorite Highway**

**Chapter 10:**

**Tragedy Explained**

BPOV:

"What now?!" I said. They were interupting a very important moment. Not that I was mad at them for interupting it.

"Renesmee." Angela said worriedly.

My head spun, Melanie slipped out of my hands. Rose caught her though. It felt like the world was having revenge for all the happiness in my life.

"What about her?" I asked, my voice one octave higher than usual.

"The Volturi have her. They were looking for you but they found us hunting. They took her hostage. They told us to come to their hideout by sundown or they kill her." Tori spoke with such urgency the Cullens didn't have a chance of hearing.

Oh no! This is what we were afraid of. The volturi have been tying to get me to join them since they met me, Tori, and Angela about 50 years back. They called us the "Final Piece".**(Angela has the power to hpnotize humans. I'm changing Bella's power just a little, she has Kate's power as well as her other.)** They are looking for anyway to force us to join them. It goes against their nature, but I guess they lost it.

Rose jumped up. "Well then what are we just sitting here for let's go! Esme stay and watch Chris and Melanie. Everyone else come with us. You will all serve a purpose."

I sat still through all of this. I diddn't process any thing past the words "or they kill her" I couldn't stand hearing anything else. This will not end well. We have to go, I know. But I couldn't make my muscles respond. Angela noticed this.

"You go on ahead, we'll be right behind you." She said looking pointedly at me. Rose and Tori nodded then walked out. The others filed out after them with curious glances at me.

When we were finally alone Angela spoke. "Bella, I know you're worried but you need to come with us. Sundown is a few hours away. We need to get moving. Nessie will be fine as long as we get to her soon. Come on, let's go."

"Nessie will be fine, I know that. She's a good girl, she'll be fine. But you never expierienced the love of a mother for her child. I can't bear to think of what will happen if we lose…" My voice broke then trailed away from the sobs ripping from somewhere deep inside my soul. The room started to shake.

Angela put her arms around me. Shushing me gently, Esme joined in after a few minutes. I felt like lying down and dying at that very moment. Everyone got stolen from me. Edward, Alice, The Cullens. Now Renesmee. My little baby, my only baby. Her babies, Chris and Melanie, will be kept safe. They're human. Renesmee's face filled my mind. I was so come over with grief I forgot to keep my shield up.

Edward burst in the door at that moment. I looked up at him with a pained look. He said something that I didn't hear. But Angela and Esme slithered away. Angela out the door, Esme upstairs to Melanie who was crying again. Leaving me and him to face each other alone.

**A/N: What did ya think? I can't hear you, so review!! See what I did there?! I hope this answered most of your questions. If I didn't anwer your question, either leave it in a review or pm me. I love what I did. Anyway, which one should I do:**

**A) Let Nessie die, Edward comforts Bella (Harsh, but would be interesting)**

**B) Nessie joins Volturi, the vampire world starts a war with Volturi,Bella and Cullens are supposed to be her enemies, and she has to decide who to fight for**

**C) They all end up joining Volturi as spies for the vampire world. The vampire world wants to be rid of the Volturi once and for all (mwahahaha)**

**Vote plz. I will be tallying the votes on April 1****st****. Plus I need 10 more reviews to update the story. Thanx,**

**NeverRegretWhatMadeYouSmile**


	11. Heartbreak Warfare

**A/N: YAY! Not giving it up for adoption! Victory! I won't be able to update very often so I will try to make the chapters as long as possible. Okay? **

**Song choice: Heartbreak Warfare-John Mayer**

**Clouds of sulfur in the air**

**Bombs are falling everywhere,**

**It's heartbreak warfare **

**Once you want it to begin**

**No one ever really wins **

**In heartbreak warfare**

**BPOV: **

SHIT! I didn't want him to find out like this.

Flickers of emotion danced acoss Edward's perfect face. Pain, anger…fear. I wish I could go to him, pull him into my arms, tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't, not because he had left me over a century ago, but because those words wouldn't be true. I wish they could be but they weren't.

He walked over to me and sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me when you saw me?" He said, pain in his voice.

"I…I don't know. I just wanted to prove I was over you, even though I'm not. I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Bella, its okay. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel, just I wish I could have known sooner. We have a daughter, and grandchildren.", he had a gleam in his eye as he said that. "I never would have thought I would have a chance at children."

"So you're not mad at me for not telling you?" I was hopeful, but anybody would be mad at someone for not telling them they had a child.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you. I just can't believe it. No one like me would be able to say that they had a family like this, though ours isn't completely perfect, its close enough." His voice broke at the end, pain in his eyes again.

"Edward…" I began

"Bella, you deserve an apology, no, you deserve much much more than that. I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you, I hope you can forgive me. I never thought that we could have had a child. I thought that you could move on. I went back in the summer hoping you would still be here. You were no longer there, so I checked in Jacksonville, you weren't there. So I went back to Forks and asked your father where you were, begged at feet until finally he told me that you had disappeared during February, when you were out with Jessica. They finally found you in an ally in Port Angeles, cold, white and still. They had had the funeral a week before I had shown up. I was so upset that after I had visited your grave, I decided to go to Italy and-"

"EDWARD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO HURT YOURSELF NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! _WHEN_ WILL YOU LEARN?" I screamed at him, anger coursing through me.

"Bella, relax, Alice caught me before I could do anything, before I was even on the plane! Okay? So I was on house arrest for a while after that, for about fifty years after that acutally. I was in some serious denial. I basically sat in a corner and let the sadness overwhelm me. Eventually I got back to going to school, but everytime I was in biology I couldn't help but remember that movie day, when something sparked between us. I wouldn't talk to anyone anymore, not even Carlisle and Esme. I just couldn't let them see how broken inside I was without you. So what I'm asking is…can you forgive me?" He looked at me then with an expression I hadn't seen since the day before my disasterous 18th birthday. Only one word could describe it…

Love.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. His lips were on mine then, and the hole in my heart was sealed. Finally I broke the kiss, "We have to get to Renesmee."

He nodded in agreement, and we walked hand in handout the door.

**A/N: okay I know, I know you didn't want a cliffhanger, but I felt this was a good place to end it. So what did you think? Remember: the more people review, the more encouraged I am to update =D So, you see that little button down there? CLICK IT, it makes me happy **


	12. Who Am I Living For?

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. I have recently finished reading the Percy Jackson and the Olypians series and I highly recommend it. Anyway, I am planning to do a crossover between Twilight and PJO, so that's why I'm ending it here. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight…yet. I have a plan that includes four calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and Obama =P**

**Song choice-Who Am I Living For-Katy Perry**

_**It's never easy to be chosen, **_

_**Never easy to be called,**_

_**Standing on the front line **_

_**When the bombs start to fall,**_

_**I can see the hevens, **_

_**But I still hear the flames,**_

_**Calling out my name…**_

RPOV (Renesmee)

I woke in a dark tent. There were matches and lighters everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_. They were on the counters, they were strapped to the walls. The only place they weren't were the largely decorated thrones in the middle.

And on those thrones were three men. One with long black hair that blended with the long black cloak he wore aroung his shoulders. One with a face that looked like he hated everything about everyone. And the last looked well…Bored, like he had seen this too many times already. They were vampires. I could tell because of their red eyes. But there was something wrong about their eyes. They had a sort of milky hazy look to them. It scared me. I wish mom was here, she always had something to do or say to make me feel better.

Even though I could do nothing to help her. When she told me about my father I tried to help her in everyway I could, but she never got any better. I can still hear her sobbing during the night when she thinks I'm asleep. Of course she had Angela and Tori, but even they couldn't seem to help her.

But one of the men on the thrones spoke, disrupting my thoughts.

"The Sleeping Beauty awakes, how wonderful. I have been waiting to meet Edward and Bella(my mom)'s child for ages! Bella did seem to keep you hidden for the most part. Now, what is your name half blood?"

On impulse I answered, "Renesmee." Something made me answer, I didn't know what. Maybe it was their eyes that seemed to stare straight to my soul when I looked in their eye.

"What a beautiful name. Unique, just like you. Do you know who we are, little one? Surely your mother told you about us?"

Something hit me. I remembered overhearing my mom talking to Angela on one of Angela's first nights as a vampire. She had just put me in bed and they were talking outside my door.

~_Flashback~_

"There is one rule you must never break." Bella had said.

"What is that?"

"Never tell a human your secret. Unless you plan on turning or killing them afterwards. Never kill conspicuously. Never exspose yourself to humans."

"And if I do?" Angela had asked, not really wanting the answer.

"The Volturi will kill you without blinking. They're the closest thing our world has to royalty. Anyway, you don't upset the Volturi…unless you want to die." Her voice had cracked on the last sentence because that is the exact same thing my father had said to her a few days before he left. Bastard.

"How many of them are there?"

"Three leaders. But, they have a very strong guard with them at all times. Their guard is gifted. Do not try and attack them, you _will_ lose. Oh, and one more thing. Be careful of their eyes. They will trick you into speaking the truth. Act like their eyes are Medusa's, though I hope you never have to meet either one of those people."

_~Flashback~_

"The Volturi." I made sure to avoid their eyes.

"I see Bella taught you well. She is a very interesting person. She's got…how do I say this modernly? Spunk, that's it. I can see why Edward took a liking to her. Speaking of them, your coven will be here soon, hoping to get you back. But they will be surprised when they come and discover you dead."

Then they attacked. Two of them holding my shoulders to the ground with one had, holding my legs with another. The black haired one, had Bella called him Aro? He pounced on top of me, his teeth within a few millimeters from the skin on my neck. He was about to bite when I cried out and a blur of long blonde hair tackled him. Rosalie. The others, taken by surprise, were being torn apart by blurs of white skin and black hair. Who were the others?

Soon body parts were being flung out the tent, it smell like a fire was burning outside. A hand hit me in the face, practically slapping me. "Sorry," the other girl called. She was short and thin to the extreme with spiky, pixie like black hair. "I'm Alice, your father's sister. I hope you will-"

She was cut short by the struggling person in her arms biting her. She cried out in pain and the other ran to help her as he finished. He helped her finish the one in her arms and looked at the wound though she said it didn't hurt so much anymore. They were finished, but Rose wasn't.

She was fighting a losing battle. The others joined in, but this one was obviously the fastest. He was about to finish off Rosalie but I jumped on his back and literally bit _his_ head off. "How you like them apples?" I asked. It was something everybody in the movies said. Nice way to use it huh?

The guys head was now rolling on the ground trying to find its body. His black hair was getting twisted when his hair got caught on the lighters and matches that had been thrown across the room during the fight. It was hilarious.

"Thanks Rose. That was awesome!" I said because they had really saved my butt. "Where's mom?"

They all exchanged a look that said something was wrong. "What? What is it?"

"Edward is talking to your mom, they'll be here in a few minutes," said the big one. He looked like a serious weight lifter, but he had a slightly joking face. Like he never really took anything seriously.

"I don't want him talking to her. Don't you think he said enough one hundred and sixty years ago? He hurt her, and if he does again I'll get Ja- I'll get the wolf pack." I almost started crying right then and there. Jacob had died just a year ago. He couldn't stay a werewolf forever…Our children had been born six months ago.

Alice looked like something just hit her. "How did you know Rosalie's name? She hasn't seen Bella in over a hundred years, right Rose?"

Rose looked nervous. "Of course. I don't know, maybe Bella talked about us?"

"No offense Rosie, but why would Bells talk about the only Cullen that never liked her? She probably talked about Alice or _ me_ the most." The big one was obviously the jokster.

She never got a chance to answer. Bella rushed through the tent flap with _him_ right behind her. She pulled me onto her lap and held onto me tight. She told me that all the fighting was over. The people who survived had run off and scattered around the world already. They're _fast_! I sat there and glared at my so called father. Ugh, I thought that with disgust.

"Bella, I think its time to take her home." Edward said. He was still aloud to talk to her? I got up and ran out of the tent, making sure to hit his arm roughly on my way out. Giving him my special evil eye. If he ever tried to talk me into forgiving him I would run and never come back. Probably go back to La Push to talk to the wof pack.

Mom caught me when I was half way to our new house. "Nessie, come on talk to me. Please?"

"You're really going to let him back in again? You remember what he did? Or did you forget already?" I felt bad yelling that in her face because she flinched and looked like she was going to cry. "He left you once. How do you know he won't do it again?" I asked a little softer this time.

"I don't," she murmured. "I don't know, but I'll never know if I don't try right? Look you don't have to like him, or even speak to him. But he is your father and he wants to speak to you. You don't have to talk, but at least listen. For me?"

"Fine," I wasn't happy about this. Not at all. But when she used the 'for me' thing I had to say yes. So I walked back to the tent with my hand in hers.

EPOV:

I sat there waiting for my Bella to come back with my daughter. Wow, I can't believe I have a daughter. A beautiful daughter at that. She looked so much like me. Except for the eyes, she had Bella's eyes. At least I wouldn't have to miss those.

As they came in the tent Bella gave me a look that told me Renesmee still didn't like me that much. Not that I blamed her, I had hurt her mother to the point that it affected her too. Bella sat her down in the chair next to me and whispered something in her ear. "Be nice, I don't want him to disappear like the others." Renesmee giggled and Bella left us alone.

As soon as she looked at me Renesmee stopped laughing. Her face turned serious. "Mom said I don't have to talk to you, so this is all I'm going to say. So what do you want?" She said, her voice a high soprano. Beautiful, just like the rest.

"I know you don't like me very much. But if you knew my reasons for leaving your mother you would understand. She was human I wasn't. She was a constant temptation, and when my brother Jasper almost killed her…It made me realize just how dangerous it was to have her around me and my family. And-"

"Why didn't you just change her? That would have taken care of everything!"

"I didn't change her because I couldn't take away her soul like that. She deserved much better than that. But I have to ask you something. Now that you know my reasons, can you ever forgive me?"

I really wanted her to, but I could see why she wouldn't. But as I listened to her thoughts I could tell she was arguing with herself. She finally came to a decision.

"Not right now. With time I will forgive you. But I need you to prove to me that you won't leave us again." My heart beat once. That was the best news today, other than that Bella forgave me.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me. I won't ever try and leave you two again."

BPOV:

They came out of the tent after half an hour. I heard the whole thing. When they came over to me I smiled, a real smile. I hadn't _really _smiled since the day Nessie was born.

We went back to the house. I smiled a lot that day. Things were back to the way they were 160 years ago. As soon as Nessie got home she ran to Chris and Melanie and took them to our house. Apparently they needed to sleep in their own beds or they wouldn't go to sleep.

Things are the way they're supposed to be. Finally.

**A/N: Just to be clear, this **_**is **_**the last chapter. I'm starting a crossover so I need time for that, okay? So did you guys like it? Hate it? Review so I know. Do you think I should do a sequel? I have an idea for one, but I'm not entirely sure. So click the little blue button down there, it make me happy! =D**


End file.
